Journey To Poussey
by Danatic
Summary: Poussey is getting tired of being in prison. She misses the outside world and will risk everything just to be back there again. But will her feelings for Taystee get in the way or will she join in on her plan to escape free? Please read and review, thank you!
1. Bet On Snacks

**Orange is the New Black: Journey to Poussey. **

"Ayo Taystee, where the fuck my snacks at that you owe me man? Hope you ain't being no sore loser cause I won that bet fair and square homie.", I said while walking into Taystee bunk. Her area is always neat and everything is where its suppose to be. But living in prison, you kinda have to keep your shit neat especially when they do inspections. Fucking bastards.

"Man bitch chill, you gone get yo snacks man. I know you ain't tripping about that right now."

"Naw I ain't tripping, I'm just making sure you didn't forget about it that's all girl."

Me and Taystee made a bet that if I can stay in yoga class for the entire time and not lose my mind, then she will get me some bomb ass snacks. I mean some finger licking, lick ya lips type snacks that she was gone have Redd get from the outside world.

Even though we don't even fuck with Redd all like that, we once in a blue moon try to put up some type of trade to get the shit we want from her. I would never turn down a chance to get some snacks from real stores than the nasty ass shit they be selling in this prison.

I even forgot what the world looked like man. I been stuck in here for about 3 years and I got 2 more to go son. Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself but I spend most of my time in the library with Taystee.

She been my bitch ever since I got here. I've always had her back and shes always had mine. In this place, she is most definitely my main chick.

Life in here ain't easy. You lose your privacy. You have to eat what they give you. You have to take showers when they tell you to. Everybody got they own cliques that they apart of, and me, well I roll with the black folks. They my peoples and we stick together and maintain to have each others back. But you can never fully trust bitches in here and if you do, you a damn fool.

"So what you about to do?", I asked Taystee as I sat on her bed next to her. She was reading some book and it must be new since it looked like she was just starting on it.

Taystee is always reading and she smart as hell. She's the smartest girl I know that's locked up in here. And plus she work in the library, so reading books her main hobby.

"Man nothing, probably gone go to the library and start my shift in there for some weak ass 11 cents an hour. How the hell we suppose to survive on that in here? I still think they tripping on that one.", she replied to me.

Her sense of humor is just like mine and I think that's why we get along so good. Even when she being serious, she still funny.

"We been surviving this damn long. Its not like we starving on some shit. We straight.", I said back to her.

She stood up from sitting on her bed and walked over to put her book on her desk. I stayed sitting on the bed and she was starting to walk out her bunk. She turned around and looked at me, "Is you coming or not fool?" I looked up at her and laughed. "Yeah man, yeah I'm coming." I got up and followed her down the hallway making our way down to the library. We past the cafeteria where it smelled like Redd and her crew were making lunch.

"We need some black folks working in the kitchen man. I want some fried chicken, collard greens, mac & cheese, all that shit. I'm tired of eating baked chicken and pasta salad, how the fuck is that a meal?", I told Taystee.

"Yasss bitch! I miss all that good shit, cause what they be cooking I think I'm losing weight. All that healthy shit getting on my nerves. Bitch do it look like I eat healthy?", Taystee said with a little attitude.

I busted out laughing, man Taystee such a fool. She be having me rolling!

"Uhh is that a trick question or something? Cause I don't know if I should answer that. I'm just being real. ", I said shaking my head. She just gave me evil looked and kept walking.

We entered the library and for some reason I liked they way it smelled in here. It smelled like old books thats been here for decades and also new books that smell that they just been printed and published. I was comfortable being in here cause nothing could go wrong being in the library. It is so peaceful and relaxing, and I even come here on the days that I don't need to.

I come in here to clear my mind or even get lost in a book. Shit be getting real in some books that I be reading that I be forgetting about my own reality son. Then when I snap back into reality and see where I'm at, a bitch head be fucked up. I'm so ready to get out this bitch man you have no fucking idea.

I started arranging books to where they are suppose to belong. I'm putting books in alphabetical order and I'm taking random books thats just been put into spot that they are suppose to be in. Its a hell of job cause none of this bitches care where they set they books at when they're done reading them. They just set them down anywhere not giving a fuck. So sick of these bitches.

I was arranging books for about 30 minutes then is stopped to see what Taystee was doing. I found her in the back of the library sitting on the floor with a book in her lap. I swear all this girl does is read but I ain't mad at her though, she is smart as hell.

"What you reading now?', I whispered to her. "Girl just some book on how to successfully run a business. You know a bitch like me gone have her own business one day.", she replied back to me.

"Yeah I know Tee, you got the most potential to make it out in the real world man. Be proud of that shit cause I know I would be.", I said to her.

"P, you know you smart as hell too, don't even try to play. Me and you gone be business partners. I'm not gone leave you hanging like that." I laughed a little bit. "Yeah I know but you book smart and know about that business shit. See me, I'm street smart. I know how to get my way outta a lot of shit."

"Yeah like that worked so well for you the last time you tried to get outta some shit. That's why yo ass locked up in here with me." Taystee said making fun of me. I punched her in her arm for trying to play me. "Man shut up Tee, you ain't funny." I said smirking. She right though, there was nothing I could do to stop my ass from going to fucking jail.

"Shit I'm just saying." she said laughing. I rolled my eyes and went back to my section of the library where the cart of books that need to be put back got even larger. These bitches are so lazy man.


	2. Are You Down?

It was lunch time, and I'm not gone lie. I was starvin' like Marvin as they say back home. I ain't never excited to see what Red and her wack ass crew was cooking but I a bitch gotta eat so I have to be down. I hardly ever trip because I don't wanna starve to death so I just shut my ass up and eat.

I never really wanted to get on Red bad side anyways because if I did, then she would try to starve me her damn self or put some nasty shit on my plate purposely and I couldn't have that. And if I got starved out that mean Taystee woulda got starved out too just cause she my best friend. Taystee woulda threw a fit if that shit woulda happened.

Everybody know in this prison that Taystee does not play when it comes to food. She is not to be fucked with on that.

Me and Taystee headed to the cafeteria from the library. The smell coming from the cafeteria wasn't really that pleasant. I was curious as fuck to see what todays was and I was about to find out. I went toward the line and stood in it and Taystee was right behind me. I'm patiently waiting for my food to be put on my plate.

It finally became my turn in this long ass line I was in. I was about tired of standing in it, but I had to because I was hungry. No big deal, right? Yeah I thought so too till I got my fucking plate of food. I was completely blew man.

They ended cooking backed fish that looked like it didn't even have any seasoning on it. Do it look like I'm on a damn diet? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?! I scrunched up my noise so quick man and Taystee did the same thing. Now, I know Taystee gotta be more upset than me. This shit not gone slide with her.

See even though I'm talking shit about this food, imam still eat it regardless. I don't know what Taystee gone do tho. I headed to my table where my crew was and Taystee was already behind me bitching under her breath.

"Man what the hell is this shit huh?" Taystee said while sitting down.

"Its fish, what it look like?" Sophia said sarcastically back to her.

She just rolled her eyes at me and started picking at her food looking highly disgusted and disappointed. "Why do this look like it don't even have no taste do it?" she turned to me and asked.

"Come on Tee, it can't be that bad bruh. We already know them bitches can't cook. That ain't nothin' new to us. The question is, do yo ass wanna leave hungry?"

There was no way Taystee was gone say no to that one. Sophia was just looking at her crazy and nodding her head at the same time.

"And plus, fish is actually good for you, so calm down." Sophia told her. "Yup that's true too, son." I agreed. Taystee knew that I always kept it real with her that's why she never questioned my loyalty. She would NEVER have to question my loyalty to her.

"Naw, I don't wanna leave hungry. But this shit look like it's not gone even fill me up in the first place." She said with an attitude. I knew it wouldn't slide with her.

"Just eat it and stop trippin', damn!" And sure enough Taystee did eat her food but didn't enjoy it at all. Now I'm not gone lie, the taste was pretty shitty in my opinion. But I was hungry so I said fuck it.

"Have y'all ever thought about what's going on out there? In society?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I do. I forgot what it's like to go shopping and just enjoy walking around in the park with my son and wife, being so peaceful. I never thought something like can be missed." Sophia said with a face full of hurt. But she quickly fixed her face and went about eating her food.

"Honestly, I do sometimes think about breaking out of here from time to time. Sometimes my brain can't take being in here, away from everything else. Some days, it kills me." I said. It was the honest truth.

"Yeah I feel you P, it kills me too sometimes. But then I think, it's not forever. That's what you need to think too." Taystee told me.

"Yo, I need to get out of here because pretty soon I'm gone go crazy in this bitch!" I told them. "I can't stand being away from civilization and being cooped up in this place with bad food, bogus security guards and funky bitches. Soon enough I'll be outta here before my release date."

Taystee was looking at me 'bout crazy as fuck. I know I sounded wild but what if it was possible?

"What you mean P? You tryna break outta her or something or you just talking some bullshittt?" Taystee asked me.

"I don't know Tee, but if I am, would you be down with me?" I was hoping she would go along with it. Even though I'm not even believing my own words right now. Even if I am speaking hypothetically.

Maybe because I'm just talking shit right now but deep down, I want to make it come true. Sadly, I'm not the smart one, she is. She book smart and know what goes on inside companies and the statistics. Not me.

"I don't know P, that sound crazy as fuck. And you just talking anyways." Taystee replied.

"Yeah girl, you sound crazy as hell. There aint no way you breaking out of here. You want to be on the run your whole life?" Sophia chimed in and asked me. She could never be positive. She always spoke technical.

"That's nothing really different from the life I was living when my dad was in the military. We went place to place all the time. I always had to leave as soon as I got comfortable somewhere. That's nothing new to me.", I told her.

To me, there was nothing wrong with moving place to place. I liked seeing the world and the different cultures people inhabited. It was my kind of thing. I bagged a few baddies here and there. Foreign females were just plain different and I loved it. They always brought something new to the table. I fucked with it.

"You are in way over your head and I don't even believe you. Now my appetite is ruined." Taystee told me. She got up and picked up tray and headed to put it in the trash.

"Damn it was just an idea, no need to get melodramatic on me Tee. Relax."

I could tell by her face that she looked a bit uneasy and in her head she was thinking of the worst and completely tripping. She is the type to think things through before they are even done.

She sat back down, "I'm not being dramatic or whateva, I'm just saying you sound crazy and I'm not tryna be no damn fugitive. And you better hope nobody heard you say that shit."

"Ain't nobody paying us any attention. They too busy eating that tasteless ass fish." I told Taystee.

She turned to me and said, "Just don't think no more reckless bullshit like that no more because it's not possible P."

"Yeah I know but Tee, you never know what's possible."

Maybe I am in over my head. There aint no way I'm getting outta here. Not without her.


End file.
